clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
P.E.K.K.A.
"A heavily armored, slow melee fighter. Swings from the hip but packs a huge punch." Summary *The P.E.K.K.A. is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). *She is a single target, ground melee troop with both very high hitpoints and damage. *A P.E.K.K.A card costs 7 Elixir to deploy. *She wears heavy dark blue armor, has red/blue (color depends on the side of Arena) glowing crystals and eyes, and carries a steel sword. *She does massive damage to one unit at a time. Strategy *The P.E.K.K.A. is a powerful troop and an utter brute with the correct placing and support. *If she is left overlooked, a multiple-unit spawning card like a Skeleton Army or a Minion Horde and Inferno Tower can be used to kill her, and the P.E.K.K.A. will likely be outnumbered and eliminated - unless her owner uses a counter card like Arrows. **Troops that deal area damage are effective at backing up the P.E.K.K.A., such as the Bomber, Baby Dragon, Witch or the Wizard. Their decent area damage and range can allow them to stop groups of troops from distracting and dealing large amounts of damage to her. *Keep in mind that the P.E.K.K.A. can only attack ground troops. This means that air units such as the Baby Dragon or Minions can attack her safely without being damaged. *If your opponent placed a P.E.K.K.A. at the rear of the arena, the most expected backup is Wizard and Bomber. This can easily be countered by placing a Giant Skeleton in front of the P.E.K.K.A. Easily killed by the former and her reinforcements, the Giant Skeleton's death damage usually wipes out the backup. Placing Archers in the middle of the Arena is significant enough to kill the P.E.K.K.A., always let the former be targeted by the Arena Tower before placing the Giant Skeleton. If the P.E.K.K.A. is barely alive, but still walking towards you, deploy Skeletons to finish her off. *The P.E.K.K.A.'s slow deploy time and her slow speed can make it hard for her to reach Arena Towers, a good strategy is to use Rage to increase P.E.K.K.A.'s movement speed and attack speed to allow her to destroy troops and buildings faster. *The P.E.K.K.A. is effective to destroy an opposing X-Bow placed to target your Crown Towers, as her high hitpoints will allow it to withstand troops and spells cast to destroy her. Mortars have almost no effect on P.E.K.K.A. *The P.E.K.K.A. is also effective as a defensive unit, to destroy high hitpoint troops like the Giant and the Giant Skeleton. *An excellent counter for P.E.K.K.A. is the Inferno Tower. Its ability to deal massive damage over time can completely destroy the P.E.K.K.A., creating an Elixir advantage. *A Mini P.E.K.K.A. can severely wound the P.E.K.K.A. * The Giant can be used to counter an attacking P.E.K.K.A., by deploying it behind her after she crosses the bridge. She will turn around, attack it once, then ineffectually try to chase it, exposing herself to heavy damage from the Crown Tower, as well as any unit that can attack it safely (flying units like Minions or ranged units like Spear Goblins). As an added bonus, the Giant will also draw fire from any area of effect troops like a Wizard or a Bomber that may be escorting the P.E.K.K.A. Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update decreased the P.E.K.K.A.'s hitpoints by 13% and decreased the Elixir cost to 7 (from 8). *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the P.E.K.K.A.'s damage by 8%. *P.E.K.K.A. originates from Clash of Clans, costing the most Elixir to train and doing the most damage out of all the normal Elixir troops. *The old image of P.E.K.K.A. on the Barracks info screen in Clash of Clans looks similar to the card image of the P.E.K.K.A. *There is an Arena based on P.E.K.K.A. called P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, which was originally a single-player map in Clash of Clans. *P.E.K.K.A.'s eyes and horns are purple in Clash of Clans, and also in the card image – but they are blue/red in battle, depending on which player sees it. *In one of the Loading Screen Hints, it says "P.E.K.K.A: No one knows what's behind that mask. Maybe even another mask." *The P.E.K.K.A has the highest damage per second of any troop in the game at max level. fr:P.E.K.K.Ade:P.E.K.K.A.ru:П.Е.К.К.А.it:P.E.K.K.A Category:Epic Cards Category:Troop Cards